


Softly and Silently, I Do Love You

by oatmilkcoffee8



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, I’m not good at this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatmilkcoffee8/pseuds/oatmilkcoffee8
Summary: Ray and Gerard just bought a house. Together.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Softly and Silently, I Do Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is probably my first n only fic, I don’t do this often but I needed to put this out in the world

It was 5am. Ray’s alarm felt like a bag of bricks to the stomach but that wasn’t really bothering him. The cold spot next to him where the blanket had been cast aside pressed on his mind.   
“It’s a Sunday, why does he do this,” Ray grumbled.

Ping.

“At least he’s made breakfast,” Ray mused to the air. Not that Ray really thought Gerard could safely make anything but toast. Flashbacks to boil in the bag rice gone haywire jumped at Ray, he blinked them away and pushed himself out of bed. 

He made his way to the dresser, sniffing for warm bread and coffee. A familiar scent that sang of home. Ray hummed an old song as he pushed his hair into a ponytail, something he didn’t quite know the words to but had made home in his brain long enough ago that the tune was comforting. 

Dodging a couple half unpacked boxes on the landing, and plenty more empty ones, Ray trotted down the stairs and into the hallway. The TV was chattering away to itself. Gerard liked background noise, helped him both to concentrate and calm down so, over the years, Ray had grown used to the overlapping of sound.   
Today those sounds were Gerard pattering around in the kitchen, the coffee machine whirring and the aforementioned TV. 

When Ray entered the kitchen, Gerard was facing away. Absorbed by a notebook and his “Best Husband” mug. He was mesmerising, thought Ray. His soft jawline churning below the scruff in thought, chewing the end of his biro absentmindedly like he had when Ray saw him draw for the first time. Ray’s face softened into a smile and he sidled up behind Gerard. Only narrowly avoiding the kitchen island that he still hasn’t gotten used to.   
“Mornin’,” Gerard cooed, rubbing his head backward and into Ray’s beard.  
“It’s a bit early, Gee. But yeah, mornin’.” 

And for a while they simply stood. Two bodies, warm in a cold kitchen. Ray’s arm slung over Gerard’s belly. Ratty T-shirt’s with faded band logos and matching pyjama bottoms. Gerard’s free hand tangling Ray’s ponytail.

It’s nice, it’s home.


End file.
